Surprising what you can find at your doorstep
by SweetestNightmare12
Summary: title says all, i do stink at summaries!


Okays, one of meh first death note fanfics so plz no bitching, flaming, and or hating!!!!! I kno some can be a bit crappy so sry XP

on wit the story!

L the daddy!

Ch.1 "always has, always will be, nothing else"

" L, di-" Raito began only to be cut off by the world famous L!

"Ryuzaki,always has, always will be,nothing else."L said, he tugged his cuff causing mr. 'imagay' to fall right, smak dab onto the raven haired mans picked himself up off his "cuff mate".

" Sorry, Ryuzaki, but, um, I thought there was a knock on the door" Light finished. They pause for a moment of silence. A small knock came out of nowhere. L stands up , and Light open the door to find a small child, about 2 or 1, somewhere around those lines, sitting on the floor sucking on a binky.

"Little girl, where are your parents?" Raito asked. The little black haired girl looks up at them, and her eyes began to tear up. L looks back at Light. WWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Raven hair picked her up, noticing a note tied around her neck. He attempts to calm her down by bouncing her.

"I take it she has no parents" L said.

(A/N: I know he wants to be called Ryuzaki but I'm just gonna write L, its quicker!!!^^)

"Ryuzaki, read the note around her neck" Light suggested.

" I would if she were to calm down Raito-kun" L said. Raito takes hold of her and continues the bouncing as the crying seems to be getting louder and louder.

" Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay" Raito said in his most comforting tone of voice ever. They walk back to their apartment living room." Ummmm, ummm,it's okay" he said as she continues to cry which now was getting louder. "Uh, um, okay, uh, jingle bells, jingle bells, uh, rudolph the red nosed reindeer-"

" Christmas tunes, lovely idea, Raito- kun" L said. The crying then stopped as soon as Frosty the Snowman began. Light places the child onto the couch as L removes the note and reads aloud:

"Dear sir or ma'am,

Please take my 11 month old child, Kuromi, into your care. I'm assuming that by the time you read this letter, I shall be dead." L paused for a breath," she will be exceptional, if given love and care.

Signed, Kurumu Hitomi" L finished.

'Wow,Ryuzaki, can we keep her?!PLEASE?!"Raito asks, making an adorable puppy face.L looks at him, then at little Kuromi, she pointed to the left behind binky on the floor. She made a few baby noises then looked at L and attempted to say a few words.

"D-da-dadd-dd-ddy, dd-aa-ddyy!!!!!!"She said, Raito smiled at L.

"She likes you!!!!" he said, L turns red and retrieves the abandoned binky and popped it into her mouth." See, she already loves you! Can we keep her?!" Light said.

" Raito, she is not a puppy." L said.

" Yes but, where else could she go?" Light reasons. L nods, placing his thumb to his mouth. He thought for a bit, looked at Kuromi a few times, then thought more.

"Ryuzaki, please? I, I, wuv her" Raito said. L placed his head in his hands and let out a sigh, and Kuromi let out a giggle.

" Fine, she can stay" L said. Kuromi laughed as Light gave her a bear hug.

" I will ask Watari to deliver a crib, diapers, and other things she'll be needing"L said. Light put her down, she looked at him then attempted to stand only to end up falling right back down onto her diaper covered butt. She crawled over to L and sat at his feet, looking up at him in that cute baby way.

" Light-kun" L began as he placed her in his arms," exactly how are we to care for a child if we have no experience what so ever?" he asked. Light shrugged.

" Most is instinct, she cries, you hold her or what ever" he answers. L looks down at Kuromi, half asleep already, wait, 3...2...1... she's gone. L snook the binky out of her tiny mouth.

" She is pretty, cute, I guess"L said, blushing a bit.

" L where will she sleep?" light asked. L snaps out of his, 'little sleeping child' trance and looks back at him.

" Well, with us in our bed I guess,just until Watari can deliver the crib. Just, promise not to roll over on her." L finished.

" Right well, got a lot of work tomorrow. Let's go to bed Ryu-kun" the brunette said, they head upstairs to thier room and fell asleep as soon as they got into bed.

"With us I guess, untill, Watari gets her a crib, just don't roll over on her though"


End file.
